Only One For Me
by Megami-Lenia-VampTigressDemon
Summary: Hikaru decides to ave some fun with his brother...And confirm what he already knows.


Lenia: This is an oneshot lemon for my bestfreind . Birthday. I promised I would write her a Lemon of her choice and so here is your lemon my Panda-nee-Chan. This is my first lemon though so be nice. Happy birthday from your Tigger-nee-san. I lovesez you.  
Hikaru: Ouran Highschool Host Club is not owned by poor Lenia. and Niether are me and Kaoru...because Kaoru is mine and no one owns me. So please do not sue her.  
Kaoru: I own you  
Hikaru: That you do, that you do. I take that back Kaoru owns me. *kisses Kaoru*  
Lenia: Boy's please save it for the story....Hope you enjoy it Panda-nee-chan! Hikaru and Kaoru did

* * *

Hikaru strolled into the room he shared with his brother. He was slightly confused. Haruhi had entered and shook up the world he had relied so heavily on...and made him feel things he had never felt before, well for anyone but Kaorou. Hikaru wasn't stupid he knew he loved his twin and that it was considered incest, but he couldn't let go of his feelings. He knew Kaoru felt the same way. Speaking of which Kaoru walked into the room and sat next to Hikaru.  
"Hey. What're you doing?" He said.  
"Thinking, about you and other things mostly you." Hikaru said putting his arm around his twin and pulling his lover and brother closer. Kaoru instantly melted into the touch. Before they knew it Kaoru was pinned to the bed and Hikaru was straddling his waist, they were kissing and it was a hot one. When Hikaru entered Kaoru's mouth he knew just how to dance with the other boys tongue, right where he needed to stroke to get the other boy to moan, and that's exactly what he did. This was reminding him that Kaoru was the only one Hikaru loved. Hikaru's hands moved from holding his brother's arms to unbuttoning the shirt Kaoru was wearing. Hands free Kaoru did the same to his brother and gasped when the cold air hit his hot skin. Soon enough both boys were shirtless and Hikaru was kissing, sucking, and licking his brother's neck and chest, while Kaoru moaned in pure bliss. Hikaru could feel his erection painfully against his pants and could feel his lovers to. He brushed his erection against Kaoru's and the other boy moaned even louder than before, signaling to Hikaru it was just as painful for him. Hikaru moved his hands from where they had been teasing the other boy's nipples and replaced his right hand with his mouth sucking and biting the nipple while his hands busied themselves with getting Kaoru's pants off. Once he was certain he had abused the nipple long enough he moved to the other and heard Kaoru hiss at the sudden onslaught of cold air. Soon enough Kaoru's pants were forgotten on the floor as where his boxers. Hikaru moved his mouth from Kaoru's nipple to the head of his cock. Hikaru ran his finger along the underside of his brother's throbbing erection and then took Kaoru in his mouth. The other moaned the sweetest moan Hikaru had ever heard. Hikaru sucked and grazed his teeth along the cock. He heard his brother moan his name and held Kaoru's hips down when he bucked. Hikaru didn't want to choke. When Kaoru came in Hikaru's mouth he screamed his brother's name. Hikaru moved from where he was and straddled Kaoru again, he could already feel his lover getting hard again.  
"Pant's off now", Kaoru said and Hikaru chuckled darkly and soon his remaining clothes were forgotten as well. He once again attacked his lover's neck. After he was positive that Kaoru was once again rock hard he ordered Kaoru to suck on three of his fingers. Kaoru took Hikaru's fingers in his mouth and sucked until Hikaru deemed them thoroughly coated. He put one finger in and heard Kaoru gasp, he waited until Kaoru nodded and moved in and out before adding the second and third fingers and making scissoring moves as well as going in and out. Kaoru moaned in disappointment when Hikaru pulled fully out, but moved so he could take Hikaru's cock in his mouth and coated that in Saliva before he was pushed back and Hikaru was poised at Kaoru's entrance. Hikaru slammed into Kaoru instantly hitting the other boy's prostate. Kaoru moaned as loud as humanly possible at the feeling. Hikaru smirked and pulled almost all the way out and slammed in again, this time Kaoru rose to meet him. Hikaru pumped Koru in time with the trusts he made. This happened a few more times and Hikaru could feel his brother's walls tightening around him. Moaning his name every time Hikaru hit his prostate. Kaoru hit his orgasm first getting cum all over their chests and then a few minutes later Hikaru released into his brother. Hikaru collapsed on the pillows and motioned his brother closer. Kaoru yawned and curled up on Hikaru's chest as Hi8karu pulled the blankets over them, being sure to use one of the shirts on the floor to clean the cum off both their chests first. Kaoru whispered I love you before drifting off to sleep and Hikaru knew then Kaoru was the only one for him, and whispered I love you to his twin before he to drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lenia: *squeal* wasn't the ending so Kawaii! Anyway, I would like reviews and such...but I do have to say the only person whose opinion matters is Panda-nee-chan because this is her birthday present.


End file.
